


Волк и лось

by ilera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, про волка и лося, слэш, фик по картинке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Фик поэтойкартинке.
Relationships: Wolf/Moose





	Волк и лось

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по [этой](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/06/55c412075f834f3c9d753688f92e82d3.jpg) картинке.

Волк бежал по лесу, принюхиваясь к запахам. Его худые бока вздымались от усталости, а начинающий терять пушистость хвост волочился по земле. Вот уже третий день волк ничего не ел, и лишь гордость не позволяла ему опуститься до поедания грибов и ягод. Но сейчас он чувствовал в воздухе надежду, надежду на поимку добычи, а предчувствия еще никогда его не обманывали. Запах исходил от реки. Волк не мог определить, что за животное утоляло жажду, но знал, что оно состоит из костей, жил и мяса — а что еще нужно голодному волку? 

Воздух стал свежее, а ветер усилился — волк вышел на опушку леса и спрятался в зарослях кустарника. Перед его глазами предстала прекрасная картина: огромный лось с тонкими, но явно вкусными, ногами склонился к воде, повернувшись к лесу спиной. Его крепкие рога были красивого молочного цвета — волк представил, как приятно будет чистить о них зубы после сытной трапезы. 

Ничего не подозревающий лось продолжал лакать воду, пока волк тихо к нему приближался. В брюхе заурчало, и волк замер. Но лось, казалось, ничего не услышал. "Мой лось! — думал волк, продолжая подкрадываться к добыче. — Мой красивый, вкусный лось!" Ему жаль было уничтожать такую красоту (волк не зря считал себя эстетом), но кушать тоже хотелось. Очень хотелось. 

Выждав секунду, волк прыгнул на лося и вцепился зубами в длиннющую ногу. От нее исходил одуряющий запах, и волк чуть не потерял сознание от предвкушения удовольствия. Лось, к его удивлению, даже не вздрогнул, а лишь повернул голову и взглянул с любопытством. Волку стало стыдно, что он напал на такое невинное существо, но вовремя вспомнил, что надо как-то выживать, и сильнее сомкнул челюсти. 

И тут что-то произошло. Лось внезапно оскалился и превратился в настоящее чудовище. Не успел волк ничего понять, как он уже висел в метре над землей с поджатым в страхе хвостом. Дернув ногой, лось сбросил волка на землю и пнул копытом по мягкому месту. Перевернувшись несколько раз, волк упал в кусты и осторожно выглянул наружу. Лось уже не обращал на него внимания, опустив голову к воде. Его обед! Его вкусный обед! Не вынеся потери, волк горько зарыдал. Он понял, что это конец, что он умрет от голода прямо в этих кустах, потому что сил идти у него больше не было. 

Вдруг волк почувствовал нежное прикосновение: кто-то гладил его по шерсти. Подняв морду, он увидел, что это тот самый лось, которого он хотел съесть. Лось глядел на него грустным и всепрощающим взглядом и перебирал стройными ногами. В зубах у него что-то было. Когда это что-то упало перед волком, он узнал рыбу. Глаза волка вновь наполнились слезами, но теперь это были слезы благодарности. Еще никто никогда не вылавливал для него рыбу! Волк не мог отвести восхищенного взгляда от своего спасителя и чувствовал, как в нем зарождаются неведомые ему ранее эмоции. 

Лось снисходительно наблюдал, как волк жадно поглощает рыбину, и пододвинул к нему вторую. Накормленный волк смотрел на него с любовью и уже без голодного блеска в глазах. В этот момент лось понял, что наконец-то нашел себе постоянного спутника в охоте, быту и прогулках под луной.


End file.
